Bloody Heart
by Mary Hiddlesbatch
Summary: A different ending of the Stark Tower's scene. Loki does what he always wanted... right?


**It's based on the Stark Tower's scene. But the ending is quite different.**

**Disclaimer: No. Marvel is not mine. No. Neither Thor nor Loki is mine (damn).**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bloody Heart<strong>

He could escape. He could run. He could hurt him with his silver tongue once more and get out of that place, having a temporal victory. But _he didn't_.

He could roll from the tower floor, as his instinct told him on cry, and then he could get the flying car to leave the dangerous place. But no, _he didn't..._

Loki looked at his false brother, Thor, with all the anger he had kept all his life. With all the feelings he hid under his smiling mask.

"Not this time... Brother" Loki said, simulating being exhausted by the fight.

"Stop this, Loki. Enough".

"Oh, Thor" Loki said, with a trustworthy smile. "I won't be following orders anymore" and he took a dagger from his suit.

"Loki, please, listen to me".

"Yes. Pray... pray for mercy!"

Loki stood up and he nailed the dagger so deep in Thor's abdomen that Loki could see the tip of the dagger through Thor's back in one of the glasses that could survive the battle.

Thor made a broken sound. His face showed clearly the pain he was feeling.

"What now, Odinson? What are you going to say? Who's the loser now? WHO'S THE LOSER NOW?" Loki exclaimed, sinking including his fingers into the wound.

Thor looked paler with each passing second. He gasped. A tiny smile came out from his trembling lips.

"I forgive you, brother".

Loki froze in place. He barely could see Thor to his eyes.

"And I lost this... fight. My fight was to prove that there was still humanity in you... I'm sorry, Loki. I really tried".

"Humanity?"

"We all have a bit of it..."

Loki opened his mouth; he couldn't breathe rightly through his nose. He was hyperventilating.

_His blue eyes turned green_

"Th-Thor" Loki gasped.

"It's alright, little brother. I forgive you, and I'm sorry" Thor said. A slow tear ran on his cheek. Loki didn't realise he was holding Thor. The God of Thunder was too weak to do it himself.

The God of Mischief and Lies felt broken inside. Was it what he really wanted? _Was it?_

"No, Thor. Hold on" Loki said, putting his brother over the flat.

Thor shook his head.

"HELP ME!" Loki exclaimed, trying to control himself.

"No, Loki" Thor said. Loki froze again. He couldn't believe he was hearing _that words_ again.

The blue eyes looked at something that the green ones couldn't see.

Loki took Thor's face, staining it of blood.

"Oh no! Thor, weak up".

Loki closed his eyes trying to think what to do.

_But Thor was already gone._

"You bastard, stop playing fool games, it is not funny!" Loki exclaimed, punching Thor's chest.

Something got broken on Loki in that moment. A part of him felt alive because he finally did the thing he wanted to do, kill the man that never valued him. And the other one, the biggest one, was crying like a baby, because it loved Thor.

"I know I sometimes do pranks, Thor. But this time it is not funny. WAKE UP, MORON! PLEASE DO IT!" he screamed. He backed his face on Thor's chest and started to cry. "Thor, I'm sorry. Come back. I'm sorry..."

He cried for a while, thinking over and over: _Why didn't I roll from the tower and took the flying car? Why did I kill him? Why do I love him this much?_

"I am afraid you were right, after all" he whispered, believing for the very first time and for real, that _he was a monster_.

That was the moment he realised he had a bloody heart. Nothing would be the same since that instant, when Thor went far, far away from Loki's kept feelings. And Loki had nothing to fight for.

He had nothing to love.

* * *

><p><strong>I have no idea why every time I want to write a one-shot (and ANGST), I do it in English. Anyway... Hello, girls!<strong>

**Again, don't kill me if you see a mistake, please! English is not my native language, I do my best**

**Sweet Loki's Army, this one-shot is inspired in another one-shot but in Spanish that really touched me. I hope you felt the same thing now you've finished reading.**

**And I hope you've liked it!**


End file.
